The invention relates to a game for two players in which chips are first placed on a game board according to the first set of rules, and are thereafter removed from the board according to a second set of rules.
Game board type games for two or more players in which pieces are placed upon or moved about the surface of a game board are well known in the prior art. The various games which have been developed each follow a unique set of rules and are designed to provide entertainment and a challenge to the participants. The present invention is directed to a game board and pieces which are useable therewith, and to a game which may be played thereon. Since the rules of the game are relatively simple to master, the game is suitable for play by children. Since a great deal of strategy may be employed in the playing of the game, the game provides a challenge for adults.